Et Uus Saaks Alguse
|year = 2013 |position = 20th |points = 19 |previous = Kuula |semiplace = 10th |semipoints = 52 |next = Amazing}} Et Uus Saaks Alguse was the Estonian entry to the Eurovision Song Contest 2013 in Malmö performed by Birgit Õigemeel. It qualified from the first semifinal in 10th place. In the final, it was performed second following Austria and preceding Slovenia. At the close of voting, it finished in 20th place with 19 points. Lyrics |-| Estonian= Ma mäletan veel, kui tuli mu hinge et jääda See tunne nii suur samas nüüd Seisan ma teel vaadates südame sisse Seal viliseb tuul Aga tean, ma tean kõik vöib muuta heaks Iga uks mis kord sulgub see avaneb taas Veel sulab jää ja õide puhkeb raagus puu Iga löpp ei ole muud kui algus uus On vaja ööd, et päev tooks valguse Et uus saaks alguse, mis möödund jäägu kaugele Et uus saaks taas alguse Kardin avaneb taas on algamas järgmine vaatus Kus tõusta saan maast sama hing Kuid uus mäng veel ees muudetud saab minu saatus Saab uueks mu tee Ja ma tean, ma tean kõik vöib muuta heaks Iga uks, mis kord sulgub see avaneb taas Veel sulab jää ja õide puhkeb raagus puu Iga löpp ei ole muud kui algus uus On vaja ööd, et päev tooks valguse Et uus saaks alguse, mis möödund jäägu kaugele Veel sulab jää ja õide puhkeb raagus puu Iga löpp ei ole muud kui algus uus On vaja ööd, et päev tooks valguse Et uus saaks alguse, mis möödund jäägu kaugele Et uus saaks taas alguse |-| Translation= I still remember when my soul settled That feeling so overwhelming and yet I’m standing on the road searching my heart Battered by the wind But I know, I know that things can get better Every door that closes eventually opens again The snow will melt and the bare trees will blossom Every ending is just a new beginning We need the night, the day can bring us light So there could be a new beginning, let bygones be bygones So there could be a new beginning once again The curtain is raised again and the second act is starting Where I pick myself up and dust myself down However the new game will be changed more towards my fate I’m taking a different path But I know, I know that things can get better Every door that closes eventually opens again The snow will melt and the bare trees will blossom Every ending is just a new beginning We need the night, the day can bring us light So there could be a new beginning, let bygones be bygones The snow will melt and the bare trees will blossom Every ending is just a new beginning We need the night, the day can bring us light So there could be a new beginning, let bygones be bygones So there could be a new beginning once again Videos Category:Estonia Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2013 Category:21st Century Eurovision